


Without you

by Arianagreengrass13, Drarryfan (Arianagreengrass13)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianagreengrass13/pseuds/Arianagreengrass13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianagreengrass13/pseuds/Drarryfan
Summary: Not everyone knows how much Draco had been through the last summer, Harry wanted to know but was scared to ask





	Without you

Harry was not sure about this.


End file.
